


大鱼

by nowelie



Category: Slam Dunk, 仙流 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 05:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20577170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowelie/pseuds/nowelie





	大鱼

翻到17年写过的文po上来好了！

————————

准确来说，在两个学校打练习赛前流川便是见过仙道的。

梳成冲天发的男生背对着自己，耳朵和肩膀夹住电话，声音愉悦，“湘北？听说今年招到了不错的新生，不过教练确定吗？那我可得排一下时间……”便利店货架的白格铁网切割着他深色T恤，日光灯管闪耀着在他的发际打出水一样的光环——怎么看都是抹了过多发胶的样子。

流川走过去抓了一个鳗鱼饭团，刚准备拿去结账，手突然被人抓住，一顿，握在手上的力道瞬间松开，男生盯着流川手中的饭团不好意思笑笑，重新拿了旁边一个，说了句“不好意思。”

话音未落，马路对面的海浪刷地一下腾空而起，白色泡沫溅到护栏，远处更深的蓝色与天空交接，然后再下一瞬间重重坠落。

流川抿了抿嘴，转身把饭团同篮球一起交到柜台上。

收银机打开再合上，硬币碰撞出银色光彩，“谢谢惠顾。”便利店员打了个哈欠。

秋天正式来临之前，流川也终于和仙道有了第一次交手。

很多粗略的故事开头他记得并不是很清，无非是破天荒的没有迟到被彩子学姐欣慰地拍了好几下头招致宫城眼红，不然就是忍受不了嘈杂的樱木骂了他很多句白痴被赤木猛捶。但篮球鞋摩擦地板发出的滋滋响声仍然回荡在耳边，汗滴把头发打湿成一缕一缕遮住眼睛，那时候有不足0.01秒的分神，心想也许改留那个人一样的大葱头便不会挡住视线了。然后带球突破继续向前跑，把所有人甩在身后。

流川跳起来，扬起的手正准备把篮球送入篮框，手臂偏转，然后看到了仙道的笑容。

那明亮的笑容转瞬即逝，随即橘红色的火球折转方向，落入距离自己二十米远处的越野手中，仙道的脚步很快，他喊着一分一分，一边伸出一根指头。

奔跑，跳跃，腾空，坠地，对方球员配合的传送流程比想象中还要成熟。计分牌被风带着晃了一晃，流川半弓着身体，双手撑在膝盖上大声喘气，目光最后停留在最后的64:79。

陵南险胜。

“我是仙道彰。”结束时对方微笑着把手伸过来。

“下次我会赢你。”流川面无表情把他手拍开。

仙道低头看着自己的手，顺了顺开始往下塌的头发，笑容再次展开。

于人潮最汹涌的放学时间站在陵南校门口可称不上什么明智之举，而直到被第七个女生搭讪问候“请问你就是湘北的流川”这样的话时，流川才意识到这个问题。

此刻他扶着自己的单车，站在陵南校门口右手边第三棵与第四棵树的三分之二位置处，有些不耐烦地往前走了两步，站定，略显无措地停顿了一分钟后继而坚定不移地逆着人潮向陵南行进。

单车被他扔在树边，流川只身朝着人潮游走。那些白色校服组成的海浪随着日影的偏移很快散去，夕阳距离海平面还有三厘米的时候偌大的校园只剩下稀稀落落的值日生，绿格网围起来的室外篮球场有正在玩闹的男生，而前几日刚来过的篮球馆大门则关得严严实实，教练的哨声合着篮球弹击地板发出的咚咚声震动耳膜。

“仙道！”

流川听到那个人的名字从其他人嘴里喊出来，眼皮跳了跳。可那扇大门并没有要开的迹象，纹丝不动地矗立在面前。流川没有立即走掉，他在那里站了一小会儿，似乎是想要从那些急促莽撞的脚步声中辨认自己下一个对手的轨迹。

直到太阳又开始横切海平面，流川才重新开始迈开脚步，向来时的方向折返。

初秋的海岸终于将夏天的咸湿稍微褪去了些，流川骑上自己的单车，沿着海岸线的公路朝着夕阳坠落的方向驶去。

流川只身一人独闯陵南的事情不知经由怎样的口口相传变成了“湘北落败者的复仇事件”。

训练时间晴子忧心忡忡地将流川叫到一边准备道出衷心关怀，可惜话未出口便被樱木打断，那红毛冲过来的力道很大，一下将毫无防备的流川从晴子面前撞开。

“白痴。”今天至少要投二百个球，流川给自己制定了新的训练计划。

“哈哈狐狸！我就猜到你昨天肯定又被陵南狠狠教训了一顿吧！怎么样，陵南果真还是需要靠我这样的天才打败才对嘛！”樱木在后面张牙舞爪地叫嚣，一扭头却换上另一副温柔语气，一脸不好意思的样子注视着晴子，“晴子，刚才没有被那个狐狸吓到吧……”

“白痴。”流川揉揉肩膀懒得搭理，两步跟上正在做热身准备的队伍。

起先的流言也只不过是这种程度而已，而到了后来，越发有不可控制的势头，甚至不只局限于湘北——一周后洋平随着樱木来篮球场看热闹，也在打趣“流川的英勇事迹在陵南那边也很受欢迎呢，甚至有女生托我要他的联系方式。”

“那个人呢？”流川听到，停下脚步问。

“谁？”大家一头雾水。

“没有。”流川避开大家探究的眼神，重新开始流动，篮球回到他的手中，刚才的话像从未出口一样。

没有解释，也不需要什么解释，流川总是这样的，他的眼里心里只有那颗球就够了，也只有到了球场上才能奢望能在他脸上多看到几种不同于冷峻的神情，困惑的，愠怒的，坚韧的，炽热的，得意的，狡黠的，那么许多种面容。

而除了著名的流川亲卫队，像晴子这样默默暗恋的女生也不在少数，她们常常站在远处望向流川，猜测除了篮球，他的心中是否还能容纳下其他什么东西，哪怕是一件也好。现在似乎又多出一个陵南，可陵南作为一只球队，在她们看来和篮球并无区别，流川总不能和篮球结婚的。

可惜流川脑海中和仙道的交手还没来得及展开，秋季赛便开始了。排位表公布出来后，他抬头寻去看到两支球队的分列位置，眉毛微微蹙了蹙。

三井在后面猛地朝他的头拍了一下，“臭小子，陵南算什么，我们还有更强劲的对手。”

丰玉、翔阳、海南，不止神奈川，甚至全国范围内的山王、名朋、爱和，放眼望去是无尽的高山，追平一场还有下一场，比赛是没有终点的，流川当然明白这些道理。

他嗯了声重新跑回球场。枝状分布图还贴在公告栏，在那上面陵南和湘北遥遥相望。可即便明白所有的道理，流川仍然对先前的失败耿耿于怀，他在脑海里计算着，用比应付以往所有数学考试还要多的心算能力，得出距离下一次正式交手，他们还要打败五支队伍的结论。

他想看仙道笑，又不想他笑得那么开心。

天气在不知不觉中渐渐转凉，海风突然就有了刺骨的意味，不再想让人与之温存。

骑单车上学的时候遇到逆风的情况越来越多，流川索性换了一条路，不只是有意还是无意，绕了一大个圈子后，新车程反而更靠近海岸。公路围栏圈住铺天盖地的海，像那个人球衣上绣着的蓝色线圈。

某天流川又睡过头，神智未清就往学校赶，模糊的印象中那天有和另一个学校的选拔赛。而直到骑到半路看到公路指示牌上显示的日期才想起来选拔赛设置的是下星期。

单车转过下一个弯道后是迎面而来的猛风，视线大开的海岸上，平日里无人问津的褐色礁石之间，冲天的头发突然闯入视线。

车轮继续向前，前方的轮廓随着在视线逐渐下移，对方宽阔的肩膀微微塌下，双手盘踞在身前，再向下，流川看到了他立在脚边的红色水桶。

“你在做什么？”流川停车，一脚支地冲他喊。

这个动作过于一气呵成，好像为了等待这个时机他已经练习了上万次。

而那人明显猝不及防地吓了一跳，只见他迅速收着手中的摇杆，身体向后倾着把重心放低，水花一阵扑腾后，披着浪花的银鱼腾空而起。

“看不出来吗？”仙道转回头，脸上并无怒意，他总是那么爱笑，被人打断也不生气，他一边笑着一边将鱼钩从鱼腮上取下，放进桶里。

“白痴。”流川用仙道听不见的声音念了一句，心脏在胸腔里跟着水桶里的鱼猛地一下扑通。

仙道叫起流川的名字和别人有稍微的不同，他尾音发的很轻，最后一个字轻飘飘地就被他吞进了嘴巴。

他叫流川“流川”，也喊他“小鬼”，偶尔是“喂”，想要故意捉弄他时便会故意念他单字的“枫”。

最后这种情况有些说不上来的意义不明，揶揄里夹杂着一种含混不清的情愫，让仙道在被流川作为抢球的反击中感受到一丝愉悦。

而那天的偶遇并没有使湘北与陵南化敌为友，至少在流川这里是这么想的，那些想要打败仙道的念头反而愈发强烈。

“我要打败你。”这是流川俯瞰向仙道，对他说出第三句话。

“那我的鱼怎么办？”仙道没有理会流川的宣战，他气定神闲的重新做回折叠椅，穿好新的鱼饵，甩下鱼竿。

“放走。”流川替他做了决定。

可仙道又只是仙道，他哈哈笑着两声，却并不采纳他的建议。那天的海浪尤其大，风从领口灌进外套把他鼓成一只肥包，这让仙道的大葱头在这样的造型里有些滑稽。

流川瞥瞥嘴，从公路上下去，踩着礁石去到仙道身边。

“不要打它们的主意。”仙道勾着嘴角，头也没回，只是把水桶往自己身边拉了拉，故作紧张却又毫不在意。

“我等你。”水桶里倒映出流川平静的眼睛。

晋级赛打得很吃紧，对手们来势汹汹并没有想象中好对付，不仅要适应团体配合，还要去研究对手的作战方案，因此湘北的课后训练时间也相应的延长了一小时。

彩子拿着纸扇给大家打气，教训完樱木先把比赛规则记清楚后又朝宫城大呵不要只盯着自己，“篮球！宫城！篮球并没有长在我脸上！”

末了，她把水递给流川，“流川，你不能总是把篮球当成一个人的游戏。”

流川抹了把脸上的汗，嗯一声表示听到。

听到和去做，是两码事。

他见识过那人传球的场景，毫不顾忌的把球送到队友的手上，他喊福田快跑，或是让鱼柱注意篮板，甚至他冲站在场外的那个小个子彦一让他做好笔记的时候都是带着欢欣鼓舞的语气。仿佛站在每一个位置的人就自己。

难道仙道不希望是自己得分吗？好像也不是。他对篮球的喜欢并没有少其他人一分一厘，篮球是他的，他也可以选择不要。

这让流川产生莫名的挫败感。至少在这些方面，他是赢不过仙道的。

想的多了，流川的脑袋中便经常回响着仙道的名字。

仙道，仙道，仙道，一遍又一遍驱之不去。流川起床后和睡觉前所唯一需要思考的事物就这样从篮球变成了篮球和仙道。我要打败你，仙道。流川在心里一遍遍默念道。

于是他只好一次次在训练结束后途径那片海岸，在靛青色的傍晚中寻觅仙道的影子。

——直到仙道亲自找上他，并将他挡在便利店保鲜柜和面包货架围起来的三角区域内。

“你在跟踪我。”仙道肆无忌惮地凑近了盯着流川的眼睛，漆黑的瞳孔映出自己微笑的脸。

“你还没有和我打球。”流川迎上去，距离过近，鼻尖微微蹭过鼻尖。

“喂，小鬼，”仙道笑着往后退了一下，上下打量他一眼，顿了顿，“你就那么想打败我吗？”

流川怔住，难道还有其他自己也不清楚的理由吗。

“我最近肌肉很痛，”他想了想，也往后退了一步，这下他们之间的距离已然没那么近，充盈的空气挤进来，呼吸却没有变顺畅。有什么鼓胀在流川的喉咙，“我练习了很久。”他继续说，不知道说这些话是要给谁听。

“流川，”仙道的尾音飘着，他说，“你只是想赢吗？”

“流川，你不会总是赢的。”

“我可以。”流川睫毛抖了抖，再睁开时已恢复了平日的面无表情。

而敏锐如彦一终于察觉出仙道再一次逃掉训练后的聚餐时间时，仙道已经和流川断断续续打了一星期的球。

“大概是去钓鱼了。”其他队员对仙道的落跑毫不在意，“有急事的话不如去海岸找找。”他们脱下被汗塌湿的背心随口说道，一边讨论着哪家快餐店的服务生最漂亮。

彦一挠挠头，把记录着每支球队性格特色的笔记本塞进口袋，小声嘀咕了一句，“不会是被其他学校拐跑了吧……”

拐跑倒是不至于，可是仙道和流川的一对一，多多少少还是带着点胁迫性质。

“我在公园篮球场等你。”那日的流川丢下这么一句话便从仙道双臂圈出来的禁锢中光明正大的走掉了，留在原地的仙道讪笑一声，有些摸不着头脑。

所以直到夜幕初上，仙道把鱼竿还回渔具店，才想起这自己未曾放在心上的邀约。

空旷的公园球场上只亮一盏白灯，长椅上的影子倾至自己脚下，再往前一步，就要踩到坐在椅子上的人了——流川低着头，惨白的灯光自他脖颈泄下，他左手推着篮球在椅子上滚动，从左至右，又从右至左，忽远忽近的影子在他周围游走。

突然他抬起头，望向不知从何时便站在那里看向自己的仙道，嘴唇动了动，“你迟到了。”

他说的认真，像坐在会议桌前正准备签订一份国际条约的外交部长，但又让人觉得委屈，想上前去拍拍他的头，把他总是挂在嘴边的那句“白痴”原封不动的送还给他。

一线灯光从仙道的眼睛里闪过，仙道将手从裤子口袋掏出来，握住一把风后又散开，然后抬起来轻轻按了按心脏，那里好像富士山顶的雪，轻轻塌了一小块。

流川进步的很快，前段日子里还只知道横冲直撞的男孩这时候已经知道学着仙道的样子去狡猾地虚晃一招，抢先一步占住篮板，躲过对方的攻防。他伸出一根指头，表示他又夺得一分。

仙道贴向他的身后，两手从后面圈住他，呼吸的热气喷薄在流川耳际，“小鬼，你不能总是学我。”

流川听了不服气地扭过头瞪他，冒着汗气的肌肤贴紧了，视线猛地撞上，流川趁仙道晃神的霎那重新掌回主动权，“砰！”再进一球。

“白痴，”流川狠狠地又瞪了仙道一眼，把球扔进他怀里，“再来。”

仙道笑得灿烂。

所以当彦一看到两人以这种亲密姿态在公园的公共球场上“眉目传情”的时候，不得不发出一句“unbelieveable”的感叹。

流言的内容便从这里开始有了转变。流川从湘北的复仇者摇身一变成为陵南的追求者，大家只道流川对陵南有着非同一般的执念，却不清楚这执念究竟是陵南还是身在陵南的仙道。

“流川这算什么？”下班来球队收集新闻顺便接彦一回家的弥生打趣道，“他是在追求你吗？”

仙道听了哈哈大笑，“我的心意姐姐明明最清楚。”

弥生眉毛一扬，“好哇，那明天的体育版标题正好可以改成‘陵南王牌虐恋年上女记者，姐弟恋情浮出水面’！”

仙道拍了拍篮球，跳起来朝篮筐扔了个三分，回头笑道，“饶了我吧。”

大家不但对流川的爱情捉摸不透，连仙道的感情也是雾中风景。他们一动一静，一热一冷，看似大相径庭，却总是孤身一人在人群里穿行。流川是往寂寞里去，仙道是往热闹里逃，这样的反方向，大概也是该遇上的。

可是仙道未免也会在将钓起的鱼从水桶里放生时想，流川究竟会属于谁。

或许他谁也不该属于，他要流到海里。

湘北的第三场比赛对战的丰玉，后半场流川被对方球员撞了一下，跳跃的当口生生从半空中坠下来。篮球馆的木地板发出沉重的响声。

仙道那天刚好有空去看了全场比赛，事故发生的刹那他条件反射地站起身。

场中央已经被人群簇拥，樱木三井宫城似乎和对方球员起了冲突，彩子和赤木则拦着他们，还有更多的红球衣白球衣吹哨子的人抬担架的人，许许多多，乱作一团。

陆陆续续围上前上去的湘北队员还在增多，仙道却找不到自己必须向前的理由，他定在原地，平日里跑跳自如的脚跟打了桩一样。

之后人群分出一条路，流川被抬走了，中途试图坐起来，又被医生给按下去，他捂着眼睛，让仙道看不清他的脸。

“你也要走了吗？比赛还没结束呢。”彦一看到站起来的仙道问。

“胜负已分。”仙道望一眼计分牌，笑得有些勉强。

“湘北倒是越来越强了呢。”彦一顺着仙道的目光看去，比赛结果确实已毫无悬念。

两人再见面时流川的眼睛仍然包着纱布，但精神状态却和往常无二，年轻人的精神气总是恢复很快。

仙道把易拉罐打开递过去，笑他也有今天。

气温变得越来越低，宝矿力的易拉罐握过去冰凉。流川没有从单车上下来，他喝了一小口后又把饮料送回仙道手中，“不小心而已，如果当时不抢那个篮板，还是可以换一条路线改投三分球的，但那个白痴……”流川瞄了仙道一眼，“只是一点血，大惊小怪。”

流川一次性说那么多话实属罕见，看起来是在说些无关紧要的事情，又不知道是要解释给谁听。

“所以呢？”仙道的脸上没什么表情，他挑了挑眉，等他继续说下去。

“我要去医院换药。”流川噎了一下，瞪着仙道。

两分钟后坐在流川单车后座的仙道想，自己还是很喜欢看像刚才一样被激怒的流川的，那是少有的不属于篮球的流川，他幻想着，如此计算自己也曾拥有过他许多秒。

医院人不多，换药时候仙道也被留在了诊室里。医生用镊子小心撕开纱布，仙道看到了流川眉骨上那道浅粉色的疤。

流川身上很少出现除了黑白之外的色彩，即便穿上鲜红的球服，第一眼看过去的仍是他的眼睛，纯粹的黑色，不带有其他杂质。仙道对他脸上凭空出现的疤痕好奇，正准备去摸一摸，然后下一秒就发现自己的手被握住了。

仙道垂下眼，流川的指头正勾在自己微蜷的手心里，凉凉的，有些干燥的触感，而望去流川的脸，他正别着头看向一边，漆亮的头发下露出他雪白的耳尖。

窗外是明亮开阔的海岸，银杏和松柏交织起来的苍黄青绿勾勒着整片海，海水前赴后继地冲刷礁石，继而浇灌着仙道的心脏。

“好痛。”玻璃窗映出流川的脸，他微微皱着眉。

“年轻人不要太意气用事，随随便便打架可不像话。”医生把换下来的纱布扔进垃圾桶，好心提醒。

“小鬼总是小鬼。”仙道附和着医生的忠告，抬起另一只手，轻轻揉了揉流川的头。

“那又怎样。”流川的语气听起来并不友好。

“如果你赢了呢？”医生去了另一间隔间配药，声音是从仙道口中发出。

“我自然不会输。”口气很大嘛。

“原来我只是陪练哦——”最后的尾音仙道故意拖得很长，带上夸张的成分。

“不然，”流川扭过头，又狠狠地瞪了他一眼，“你以为。”

手上的动作却慢了半拍，作为结束语的“白痴”骂完后才想起来松开。

仙道展开手心，风被吹走了。

预想中再次交手的日子终于到了。

流川很早就起床，然后跑步，吃早餐，骑单车去球场集合。

双方球员站成两列说请多多指教，哨声一响，篮球弹到顶空。

比赛结束后，双方队员再次面对面排成两列，鞠躬说谢谢指教。

然后散开。

仙道走在队伍的最前面，身后的彦一挤到他身边，犹豫着不知道怎么组织语言，“仙道学长，那个流川……他一直在看你呢。”

仙道把外套换了一个肩搭，笑着拍了拍彦一的背，“放心，我是不会被挖到湘北去的。”

彦一听了宽慰地暗松一口气，可回味过来又说不上哪里不对劲。

他回头看了一眼，流川已经走掉了，颀长的身影被慢慢闭合的大门关上。

“他怎么看起来一点也不高兴，不是一直很想赢吗？”彦一想起来，扭头对仙道补充道。

“是吗。”仙道仍然弯着眼睛，却比任何不笑的时候还要正经。

彦一挠挠头，想掏出自己的笔记本看看那上面有什么记录可循，可队伍带着他走得快了，他有些来不及，又只好作罢。

他只是觉得，湘北扳回一局，两队只不过是打了个平手，仙道却不必再受流川的纠缠，也不算是什么坏消息。

秋季赛结束，神奈川已经步入了冬天。

没有人会冒着冷风去海边垂钓，除了仙道。

他穿一件天蓝色的羽绒大衣，深青色围巾遮住半张脸只露出眼睛，脚边的红色水桶装小半桶清水。

“你在做什么？”有人在身后喊他。

风声太大，仙道听不真切，直到身后的脚步一直踏到自己身边。

“你在做什么？”那人又问了一遍。

“钓鱼。”仙道把下巴往围巾里缩了缩。

“钓什么鱼？”

“大鱼。”

“有钓到吗？”

“来了一条。”

“白痴。”

那人说完后，在他身边盘腿坐了下来，一会儿觉出冷了，又往仙道身边挨了挨。

他们就这样望着面前这些不同色块组成的蓝好一会儿，心知肚明仙道的鱼钩不会再有动静。

“还是没有篮球有意思，对不对。”流川挑起一边眉毛，神色难掩得意。

“接下来，”没等仙道回答，流川清了清嗓子，又故意摆出一副漫不经心的模样，道，“换你挑战我了。”

仙道愣了一下，继而哈哈笑开，笑到腹痛，风吹出他的眼泪。他一把搂住流川的头抱进自己的怀里，他说，流川，流川，你不冷吗？又说，白痴，白痴，你好可爱哇。

流川吸了吸鼻子，抬眼望着仙道，太阳的白光刺得他眼疼，同样都是球形，挂在天上的为什么不是篮球。

可这个想法没有持续太久，另一个念头覆盖住他，流川从嗓子里挤出一声嗯，心想，好像真的没有那么冷了。

-FIN-


End file.
